


Polygamous Relations

by orphan_account



Series: Non-Monogamous [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay Bar, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polygamy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard first meets Frank and his two boyfriends at a gay bar. They take him home and decide to 'keep him', joining him to their polygamous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polygamous Relations

“It's your choice tonight Frankie baby,” Adam had smirked lifting his Martini glass to his lips and flashing his brown eyes between Jeremy and himself. Adam was tall slim and tanned, and he towered over them both, leaning one elbow down on a drink table so that he could talk to them over the music.

 

Frank smirked, leaning into them both and grasping their upper arms. He giggled before biting his lip and looking around the club, “Decisions, decisions...”

 

Frank took one quick glance across the dance floor before reaching up on his toes towards Adam. Grabbing at the back of his neck he smashed their lips together, quickly licking at the inside of his mouth.

 

Frank pulled away a little breathless, smiling up at him. He took a final swig of his beer before handing it over to Adam. Turning to Jeremy Frank did the same, leaning in to kiss him, only this time tugging at the hair at the back of his neck. They knew each others kinks, and Jeremy _really_ liked his hair pulled. That's why he liked to grow it out long. Long dirty blonde curls to his shoulders. With his blue eyes and tanned athletic body, he has the perfect looks for his modelling career which picked up a year ago.

 

“Don't be too fussy tonight Frank, or we'll start without you,” Jeremy raised his voice as Frank began backing away into the crowd. The pulse of dancing bodies moving to the rhythm which thrummed through the large speakers.

 

Frank wasted no time, moving through the bodies, stroking his hands teasingly over every sweaty body he came into contact with. “Hey baby, what's a sweet little thing like you doing by yourself?” A voice behind him purred, tanned arms immediately pulling him backwards against their chest.

 

Frank smirked, twisting around in their embrace to rest his hands on their chest, “Wouldn't you like to know,” Frank flirted back, “How about I wait here while you grab me a drink?” Frank winked, pushing his hips against the taller man.

 

The guy smirked down at Frank before quickly heading to the bar. Frank tucked his bangs back behind his ear, and began making his way back through the crowd. Tall, tan, muscled guys who walked through gay bars without their tops on, weren't Frank's kinda guys. Adam liked to pick them out occasionally, which was no bother. But tonight, was Frank's night to choose.

 

Frank nearly missed him, but with a double take, he knew he was the one. Frank began to weasel his way through the throng of men to the exit of the club. Standing against the wall near the neon _'exit'_ sign was Frank's kind of guy. - Chubby, dirty long black hair, and an innocent face you wouldn't doubt.

 

Dressed completely in black, it was a surprise Frank _didn't_ miss him. His hair was swept over his face, nearly obscuring his curious eyes as they wandered from body to body in the swarming club. One arm was tucked behind his back while the other was holding a glass firmly to his chest, his chin tucked down as his pale pink lips sucked at a straw.

 

Frank walked straight up to the man, leaned against the wall so that his chest was touching the guys shoulder, “Hey,” Frank raised his voice above the music, leaning even further towards the man to ensure he heard him, and felt his breath against his neck.

 

The guy blushed, shook his hair away from his face, and looked over to Frank, “Hi,” he spoke back. Every now and then he would make eye-contact before his eyes would flash everywhere but.

 

Frank smirked, lowering his voice, “I'm Frank,” with a gesture of his hand, the guy spoke back a timid, _'Gerard',_ his blush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck. “What are you drinking? Can I get you another?” he spoke, looking between Gerard and the now empty glass.

 

Gerard nodded, and Frank led him towards the bar with a hand resting on his lower back. After ordering, Frank leant against the bar on his elbow, using his other hand to grasp at Gerard's upper arm. After talking for awhile, Gerard began to open up more despite the fact that a glass of coke does nothing for confidence. The small talk was doing nothing but wasting the time. So, who cared that Frank worked in a bakery, and that Gerard was a stay at home artist. - They both continued to make pleasantries despite the fact that their hands were all over each other.

 

Frank sighed, trying to get his breathing back in control after laughing at something Gerard had just told him, and without waiting for Gerard to stop giggling himself, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

 

Frank waited for Gerard to get over the shock, and before long, their lips were slowly moving together. Frank moaned leaning his chest against Gerard's, moving his hands to his wide hips to keep him in place. Gerard moaned, licking across Frank's bottom lip, without waiting he slipped his tongue in, and began licking against Frank's tongue.

 

Standing against the bar, they continued to make out until Gerard broke away, leaning down to whisper into Frank's ear, _“My place?”_ he panted, keeping his hands firmly against Frank's ass.

 

Frank smirked, leaning forward to lick around the shell of his ear, “How do you feel about a foursome?” Biting his lip nervously as Gerard pulled back to look at him.

 

“What?” he asked confused, looking down at Frank's lips as if he had misheard him.

 

Frank smirked, running his fingers up and down Gerard's arm, “A foursome? Me, you...” Frank flashed his eyes up to Gerard, “...my two boyfriends.”

 

Gerard spluttered, his eyes going wide, his grip around Frank getting looser, “Your _boyfriends?_ Isn't that _cheating?”_

 

Frank laughed leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against his lips, “No. They would be there too. All four of us.”

 

Frank smiled shyly up at Gerard through his eyelashes, “What if they don't like me?” Gerard asked, swinging his hair around to hide behind.

 

Frank turned his head to see where Jeremy and Adam were. Smiling at Adam as he spotted him over the crowd, and nodding his head in the signal. Turning back to Gerard, Frank tucked his hair behind his ear, “I like you, and I know what they like. Come on, you won't forget it,” Frank smirked, leaning up to pull Gerard's bottom lips between his teeth.

 

Frank pulled back when he felt an arm around his shoulder, “Hey baby,” Jeremy grinned, leaning in to kiss Frank lightly on the lips, “Mind introducing us?”

 

Frank blushed, “Jeremy, Adam, this is Gerard.” gesturing to Gerard with his head, his arms still holding tightly to his hips. “Gerard, this is Jeremy, and Adam.”

 

Frank pulled back slightly smirking, keeping one hand touching Gerard's lower back as Jeremy moved forward, face extremely close to Gerard, “May I?” he purred. Taking Gerard's squeak as a _'yes'_ , Jeremy closed the distance and brought his lips to Gerard's.

 

Gerard was left breathless when Jeremy finally pulled away, and wasn't given a second to catch his thoughts before Adam took his place, softly kissing his lips while Frank ducked between them both. Clasping his lips around Gerard's throat as Adam continued to kiss him.

 

When Gerard turned his head, gasping. Frank pulled his lips away with a 'pop' and looked up at Gerard, “So... wanna come back to our place?”

 

*

 

The cab ride back to their apartment, was fairly civilised, _for them_. They all squashed into the back seat, Gerard sitting with Frank in the middle. Arms crossing bodies, and shoulders tucked together, all four of them sat, rubbing shoulders, grasping hands and linking ankles. It was nice, it was cosy and warm, and it felt safe to them.

 

When they got out of the cab, Adam chucked a few notes at the driver, throwing his arms around Gerard and Jeremy's shoulders. Gerard looked nervous, his eyes flashing up and down the street. Frank slowly linked their fingers, giving him a reassuring smile before leading the way to the lobby of their apartment building.

 

When all three men led Gerard up three flights of stairs, and in through their flake peeling apartment door; Adam immediately took his top off. Turning toward Gerard he pushed him up against the wall next to the door and began worming his hands under his shirt, lifting it over his head before he could even think of what was happening.

 

“God, you are beautiful,” Jeremy sighed, eyes drawn to the soft mounds of Gerard's chest and hips, watching hungrily as Adam and Frank dragged their hands across his pale skin. Gerard seemed to relax, his eyes falling shut as his head fell back against the wall.

 

Frank moved back to where Jeremy was standing. Together they watched as Adam dipped his head down to Gerard's neck, sucking their softly while his hand palmed over the bulge in Gerard's black denim jeans.

 

Gerard groaned, his hands coming up to grasp at Adam's bare arm and run his fingers through the short brown hair at the base of his head, holding him in place as he continued to suck at his neck.

 

“ _Fuck, Frank,_ ” Jeremy whispered next to him, moving closer as they both started palming at their hardening dicks behind their jeans, “ _I don't usually like them this big, but_ fuck, _he is so_ beautiful, _so fucking hot!_ ”

 

Frank giggled, risking his blocked view as he turned to kiss him quickly on his lips, _“I can remember when you weren't so slim yourself. Now look at you, a fucking model.”_ Frank leaned his head down to bite roughly on his neck, _“Don't say anything bad about his weight Jer, I like him.”_ Frank warned, kissing the bite mark to let him know that it was only a warning.

 

Frank turned around, looking back over to see Adam on his knees in front of Gerard, pinning his hips against the wall with one arm, while his other was undoing his belt. Gerard whimpered, his eyes flashing up to Frank just as he stuck his hand down his boxers.

 

Frank lifted his arms when Jeremy tugged his top off, standing behind Frank, he could feel his crotch rubbing up against the top of his ass. Jeremy moved his hand down Frank's chest, slowly making his way to his zipper.

 

Gerard was thrusting his hips off the wall and into Adam's mouth when Frank was completely naked. His eyes half closed, watching with hunger as Frank thrust forward into Jeremy's hand, rocking backwards into his crotch in a steady rhythm.

 

Adam leant back on his legs, turning to look up at Gerard, smiling despite the pre-come and drool which was in a string from his mouth to the head of Gerard's dick. Gerard groaned, looking down at his mouth and wiping his thumb over his lips, collecting the mixture before bringing it to his own lips to try, moaning.

 

Adam looked shocked, turning around to see Frank and Jeremy who stopped their movements when he did, “Frankie, way to pick a dirty one,” Adam smirked, standing up from his knees. Without any exchange of words, Adam grabbed Gerard's hand, leading him out of the front room, dragging him down the corridor.

 

Frank and Jeremy hot on their heels, all four men helped shed the last of their clothes as the headed to the bedroom. Pushing open the door, Gerard was shocked at the size of the bed, “Holy _shit_ , is that a bed or a fucking landing pad!”

 

Adam wrapped his arms over Gerard's chest, laughing, “It's king size,” He leant forward to Gerard's ear he spoke in a low gravely voice, “Tell us what you like Gerard,” he growled loud enough for Frank and Jeremy to hear, sending shivers down their spines as they tried to wrap themselves around each other, kissing both Gerard and Adam in turn.

 

Jeremy 'hm'd' moving his lips away from Adam's, “You taste so heady,” he purred, running his nose along Gerard's jaw, “I wanna taste.” Gerard whimpered at that, legs buckling, he would have crumpled to the ground without all three men holding him up.

 

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard chocked out, one arm gripping to Adam's arm to keep him in place, his other moving to grasp at his neglected cock, “Frank, I want Frank!” Gerard rushed out, feeling Jeremy and Frank press their crotches against either hip, Adam rubbing against his lower back.

 

“ _Patience_ Gerard, patience,” Adam warned, tutting, shaking his head, tapping his index fingers against his chest, “Frank, you know what to do,” and just like that, Frank ran off to one of the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, throwing them on the bed. Jumping up himself, looking ever so small on the huge bed, “What else do you want _Gerard?_ ” Adam purred, watching as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

Gerard hummed, slumping back into his embrace, “I--,” he gulped, eyes flying open looking unsure, eyes piercing through Frank, “-I want you to fuck me,” Gerard's voice shook, looking unsure as he addressed Frank. Frank smirked, patting the bed covers next to him, as Adam and Jeremy led Gerard on wobbly legs up to the bed.

 

*

 

It was no time at all before Gerard was on his hands and knees, thrusting back onto Jeremy's fingers as he spread him open. Frank and Adam kissing with their teeth clashing at the head of the bed, giving Gerard the best view until he was panting with want, “STOP-- Stop!” Gerard cried, “I'm gonna come,” He clenched his teeth together, concentrating on his will power to hold on, he didn't want this to be over yet.

 

Frank broke his lips away from Adam, his worry frown, soon turning into a smirk as he watched Gerard concentrate, “Is he ready Jer?” Frank asked, walking on his knees around Gerard, sitting next to Jeremy as they both looked at his ass, his cheeks shaking as he held himself back.

 

“Yeah, I think he's ready baby,” Jeremy smirked, kissing Frank's lips softly before crawling to the head of the bed next to Adam, smirking at Frank as he knelt between Gerard's legs, slowly stroking himself as he watched his thigh's twitch.

 

Adam leant down on his elbows to come face to face with Gerard, “What do you want us doing Gerard?” he gulped looking down at the bed-sheets, _how was this happening to me? I am a fat looser who wasn't looking for anything but a quick hand job back at the club, and now this?_ Gerard let go of a shaky sigh, tensing his arms as he tried to let his brain think, “If you want, we could just watch...” Adam trailed off, shrugging his shoulder, and taking Gerard's silence as a 'yes'.

 

Frank on the other hand wasted no time for affirmation, he grabbed Gerard's right hip and shoulder, and in one smooth motion, he was on his back in the centre of the huge bed. While Adam had been talking, Frank took matters into his own hands, _literally_. Frank had a condom and was lubed up, and without warning he thrust hard and fast into Gerard with one swift thrust of his hips.

 

Gerard gasped, his back arching with his hands flailing, grasping hold of Adam's thigh to his right, and Jeremy's thigh to his left, both of them sitting on their heels, speeding their pumps to keep in time with Frank's thrusts into Gerard.

 

It wasn't long till all four of them were moaning, and it was a miracle that Gerard could groan out, “Join in,” and that they had heard him. With a shuffle and a quick repositioning, Adam had his legs of either side of Gerard's head facing Frank. Frank smirked at him, leaning forward so that he could continue to thrust into Gerard, and at the same time catch Adam's dick in his mouth.

 

Jeremy, came and lay on his side next to Gerard, sucking at his neck as he thrust against the fold in Gerard's hip where Frank had pushed his legs up against his chest, while at the same time, lightly rubbing Gerard's cock as it lay jutting up from his stomach. It was slightly awkward position for everyone, but Gerard felt like he was getting fucked everywhere all at once.

 

When Frank's thrusts were getting shallow, trying to deep-throat Adam; Gerard reached his hand straight up, pumping at the base of his cock while Frank sucked on the end. This way Frank could continue to fuck him as hard as before.

 

“ _Fu_ -uck, gonna- gonna come, I-” Gerard panted, Jeremy speeding his hand up for Gerard, and Frank angling his thrusts differently on each stroke.

 

Just like dominoes, everything happened in a certain order. Gerard came across his stomach crying out at the overwhelming pleasure, _pleasure he had never even dreamt about_. His clenching muscles, caused both Frank and Jeremy to grown in unison. Jeremy having his dick trapped between the rolls of Gerard's stomach, and the quivers of his thigh, he too came, moaning into Gerard's throat. The two of them rode out their orgasm, twitching and writhing in their sweat and come. If their groans weren't enough, then the clenching of Gerard's ass around his dick, and the heavy cock in his mouth helped knock him over tipping point. Frank thrusted forward so hard, that on his move forward, he came nose-to-groin with Adam's pubic hair, moaning as he came. The vibrations and the fact that everyone below him was coming undone was what sent Adam crying out, clutching at the back of Frank's neck as he shot his load, dribbling from Frank's mouth, landing straight into Gerard's mouth.

 

All four men dared move. Content in letting their muscles cry out with a burn. Adam sat back, his softening cock slipping from Frank's mouth to rest against Gerard's face, his balls resting atop his hair. Frank winced when he slipped from Gerard, helping him slowly lower his legs onto the bed, freeing Jeremy, allowing him to roll on his back away from them.

 

Frank lazily smiled at them all, making his way out of the bathroom down the hall to the bathroom where he disposed of the condom and grabbed a wet cloth.

 

Walking back to the room, he barely had time to wipe Gerard clean before Jeremy and Adam tucked him under the covers, where he fell asleep almost instantly. The other three took it in turns to clean themselves up, and before long, the lights were out and all three of them joined Gerard under the covers,.

 

“Can we keep him?” Frank asked around a yawn.

 

Jeremy and Adam agreed. All three of them laughed quietly in the darkness so as not to wake Gerard.

 

*

 

In the morning Gerard returned to his shy self, blushing and fumbling as he made his way into the shower, carefully slipping his clothes on and awkwardly shuffling to the door until Jeremy could stop him. Frank and Adam came out of the kitchen to meet Gerard by the door, and with shy glances cast around, Jeremy was the one to ask Gerard if he would like to go on a date with all of them sometime. Gerard had nodded and was eager, and then he made an excuse that he really should be getting home.

 

Frank, Adam, and Jeremy, all sat sitting at a dinner the following lunch time anxiously waiting for Gerard to show up. When he did, they got to know him a little better, and he, they. They mainly talked about films, and music. They discussed their jobs, and at first Gerard seemed a little self-conscious when Jeremy mentioned he was a male model. He seemed to loosen up though when he placed a hand on his thigh, pulling his smooth moves and telling Gerard how beautiful he was.

 

Frank punched Adam and Jeremy in the arms when Frank mentioned he was a pastry chef, calling them ' _motherfuckers'_ and ensuring Gerard that it was a serious profession. Gerard had just giggled, drinking happily at his coke while he fiddled with the cold chips on his plate. Gerard himself got all bashful when he told them he was a stay-at-home artist. He blushed when each of them leaned on their elbows, adoring looks on their faces as they listened to Gerard's stories of art college.

 

When Gerard had asked Adam what he did for a living, he smiled sadly and shrugged, _“nothing really interesting just an office job,”_ Frank had rubbed at Adam's back while Jeremy held his hand. Adam wasn't ashamed of his job, just sad that his boyfriends did what they loved, whereas he was still chasing his dream.

 

Lunch dates turned into diner dates.Then weekend trips. Gerard was becoming used to the idea of being loved, as well as loving more than one person at a time. He didn't feel jealous having to share any of them. He enjoyed it, he loved that he could share the people he loved _with_ the people he loved. He loved getting to know each of them personally when they went on dates one-on-one, getting to know them with no one else around.

 

It was a few months before they finally asked Gerard to move in with them. They were reluctant at first, not wanting to ruin what they already had, but in the end they realised that they all loved Gerard and that he loved all of them. They had decided that a house was right for them, with four wages coming in, they could definitely afford the move. Gerard needed the space for work, and they needed alone time, not wanting to be living on top of each other. Not wanting to annpy each other. After all, what they had was special.

 

Life became pretty domestic, but it was nice. Frank left first in the early hours of the morning to open the bakery he worked at. Followed by Adam left after breakfast, kissing Jeremy and Gerard as he swiped up some toast on the way out the door. That left Gerard and Jeremy alone together mostly. Sometimes Jeremy would model for Gerard as he painted, other times Gerard would help with his resume. Gerard would sometimes leave for art supplies, or Jeremy had a call from his manager and would disappear, kissing Gerard quickly as he grabbed his portfolio and was out the door.

 

Things were pretty nice, they would all snuggle in bed together, switching from middle to outer positions. One night in bed, Frank joked that because they were all spooning, they were, “Serving spoon, table spoon, soup spoon, and tea spoon,” since then Frank had acquired the nickname, ' _teaspoon_ '. Let's not say he lets them get away with it _that_ easy.

 

The sex was the only thing which couldn't count as domestic. Four imaginations, kept them going, and Gerard was beginning to loose a little weight from all the _exercise_ , if that's what you could call it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing more for this... Maybe Mikey finds them all, or if Gerard and Frank decide to go off on their own... hmm, let me know what you think. I was a little nervous about creating my own characters, so let me know what you think.


End file.
